


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Rocko and Spunky come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Rocko: Great golly! Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Spunky) We better be quiet, Spunky, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Spunky's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Spunky: Hh... Hhh-HAAH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Rocko covers his nose with his hand. Spunky's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Rocko smiles as well.)

Rocko: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Rocko: AAAAH-- TCHOO!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Rocko and Spunky move out of the way just in time. Rocko sighs with relief.)

Rocko: Phew... (rubs his nose with his forefinger)

Spunky: (blessing him) Arf!

Rocko: Thank you. (rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, knowing what he has done) Well, at least that avalanche didn't get us...

* * *

(Rocko and Heffer come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Rocko: Great golly! Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Heffer) We better be quiet, Heffer, or we might cause an avalanche.

Heffer: Yeah, we don't want that...

(Then, however, his nose twitches and nostrils flare up as he is about to sneeze.)

Heffer: Aaah... Haaah, AHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Rocko places his forefinger underneath his nostrils. Heffer's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Rocko smiles as well.)

Heffer: Thanks.

Rocko: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Rocko: AAAAH-- TCHOOOOOOO!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Rocko and Heffer move out of the way just in time. Rocko sighs with relief.)

Rocko: Phew... (rubs his nose with his forefinger)

Heffer: Whoa! Bless ya, Rocko!

Rocko: Thank you. (rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, knowing what he has done) Well, at least that avalanche didn't get us...

Heffer: Yeah, not wrong there.


End file.
